X-Men: Battle of the Atom Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Art Adams | CoverArtist2 = Peter Steigerwald | Quotation = Dear Scott Summers, It is Illyana Rasputin. If you are reading this message that means you realize that I broke a rule today. But I had to. I had to see for myself. Things have been so tumultuous for all of us. The mutant race has not caught a break in so very long. We live in chaos. Charles Xavier is no longer with us... The original X-Men live in present day with seemingly no care for how it will affect us in the long run... The X-Men are split right down the middle over how best to serve all of the new mutants popping up all over the world. And still the humans hate and fear us. I just had to see. I used my powers to slip into the future. I just had to see for myself... I had to see for myself that the future was worth fighting for. | Speaker = Illyana Rasputin's letter to Scott Summers | StoryTitle1 = Battle of the Atom, Chapter 1 | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Frank Cho | Penciler1_2 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Frank Cho | Inker1_2 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Magik goes to the past to see what the future is going to be since he tried to destroy the world. In a letter to Scott, she says she wanted to know if the future was worth fighting for. It wasn't. At the Jean Grey School cafeteria, Past Iceman tries to start a food fight but is caught telepathically by Past Jean Grey. After a brief argument, Kitty Pryde receives a notification on a Cerebro phone app. Heading there, the Past X-Men see that an extremely powerful mutant has sprung up in Phoenix, Arizona, and immediately head there. There they meet the mutant, named Animax, who is creating crazy dragon-like monsters to invade the city (and whom Past Iceman develops a crush on). Jean discovers her origins of being an abused child and low-level criminal who just discovered her powers. After a long fight, they incapacitate her, only to be confronted by Sentinels. As they try to hide from them, Past Cyclops sees a mother and her daughter in danger, and decides to go rescue them. This results in him getting spotted by a Sentinel, but before it can fry him, Cyclops' X-Men arrive and Present Cyclops destroys the Sentinel in a single optic blast. With their combined effort all of the Sentinels are destroyed. But as they began to celebrate, one Sentinel head sparks to life briefly and fires a blast at Past Cyclops. He is killed but resurrected by one of Cyclops' recruits, Christopher Muse, who is a healer. However, in the brief moments Past Cyclops was dead, Present Cyclops blinked out of existence and the world around the two groups suddenly began to shudder and shake, as if time was collapsing from the paradox of Cyclops' past self dying and disrupting the timeline. This causes another round of debate between the Past X-Men and Present X-Men about going back in time before they are harmed and the timestream is damaged. Most of them, even Kitty Pryde, agree, but Cyclops is concerned that they are not getting free will and Jean simply becomes stubborn. However, the debate is interrupted by the arrival of a group of Future X-Men that break in through the portal. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Students *** **** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** ** Students *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * Patrol cars | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}